Cecilos: A Purpler Coloured Love
by CasFellForDean
Summary: Shark!Carlos and Octopus!Cecil meet. yes. I know how weird this sounds. But trust me it's not as weird as you think. I hope. prompt off tumblr once again from sexy Baldwin. Cecilos


A/N okay. so. this is also on tumblr. somewhere. I should put my tumblr here, eh ill do that soon. so. prompt on tumblr. again. And this time its sharklos and octicecil. that could not have sounded any weirder. although I didn't make it as weird. I think. anyway. read, if you will, read, if you wont, I don't mind. well I do but not too much, I mean im just uploading it here after it was on tumblr. but yeah. pray tell whether you like my writing or whether I need to work on. also spelling errors. yeah. also prompt from sexybaldwin on tumblr.

A Purple Coloured Love.

Ah, nothing Sharklos loved more than a nice and refreshing bath. Although as he sat, bobbing his head just enough under the water so that only his eyes poked up from the freezing small-ocean he sat in, he couldn't help but feel rather bored.

And his name was actually Carlos, but as things went, he had reserved the name Sharklos, as he had been called it one too often a time and gotten used to his friends calling him by that.

Yet, he felt the boredom pull on the sides of his mind, tugging and churning his stomach to an uncomfortable coldness. But he was in a very cold bath. He was warm-blooded, and being like that created a sort of discomfort whenever he took baths. Or showers, for that matter, as cold showers tended to be better to get water into his mouth and through his gills. Or rather, they looked like crude slits in the side of his neck, four on each side, and not all that noticeable to many people, for his dark and tan skin didn't show too much ware, and it was also rather tough, more shark things.

He had been sitting in the bath for over 10 minutes, contemplating his boredom. So he got up, dried off and pulled on his usual wear- a pair of worn jeans, red t-shirt and his robe that looked like a lab-coat.

How he had come to have gills, well that was standard, although many people didn't develop animal organs and such. His mother had lived on a radiation filled island, and push come to shove that some people were born differently. Apparently some scientists had come to investigate the people here, but they soon disappeared. Eh. Actually many people were different, so it was standard for this place to see people of all different creature and person.

So he pulled on his shoes, having webbed toes and rather pointed nails and teeth, his smile was easily shinier and more threatening to look at, although been told his face was rather cute, thus removing all sense of threat. And he had a dorsal fin on his back, unlike the rest of his body it had evolved to grey in colour and was something of a nuisance whenever he went to sleep, lying on his back, that is. And as he pulled on a coat (as it was raining outside), his hand grabbed the door handle to his small apartment, and strode out the door- hearing the click of the lock as he went for a walk, hoping to rid himself of boredom. Rather grey out, like always.

Oh, how Cecil adored taking long walks along the beach. How he loved the sand to cascade off the dew covered rocks and the wind wisp at his hair. Bright as it had been throughout the day, the sky had turned cloudy, darkening with spits of rain and dark undertones. Not that he minded- in fact he quite enjoyed the feel of water against his skin. Rather slippery and what not, but he had tattoos crested over his arms and legs and around his neck. A bright purple-ish colour they were, and they twirled and twisted around his body, conceiving every part of him.

And of course, the tentacles that hung around his body as he walked. They were purple, too, and although they didn't appear to be physically attached to him, they were, in a sense. Radiation, his mother had been subjected to that on this little island and he was no different to many of the other people around here. Both creatures and plain human. Yet he was one of the few to be a mixture of the two.

It turns out that he was somewhat part octopus. A purple one at that. His favourite colour. And today he wore a scarf wrapped around his neck and dangling below his thigh, black trousers and a vest top, with the sleeves rolled up and his hair slicked back delicately onto his head. Yet a few bright blond strands fell over his face and blew wildly in the wind.

And for being part octopus, it came with its advantages and disadvantages, he'd have to admit. For one, he could seriously injure someone easily, well, fight off people or something. He had eight tentacles the swirled around him and could also boost him whenever he ran, or the fact that they were basically like hands, although without fingers and purple blobs.

Blob. He used to get called that in school by bullies. Mr. Blob. He hated that. Being called names. Why can't people just be nice?-

He had began walking quicker and quicker, and finally slammed straight into someone. Knocking the two of them over, he let out a small "oof" as he fell to the ground. Looking over to who he bumped into, ready to apologize his heart out and hope he never saw that person again, he picked himself up and extended a hand to the man.

Such a glorious site he let his eyes see that day. His tattoos and tentacles instinctively curled around the man and Cecil's eyes widened. His mind was flustered, remembering he had slammed this man to the floor in his fury of his own bad memories.

"OH MY GOODNESS I AM SO SORRY BEAUTIFUL PERSON UM I DIDN'T MEAN TO OH I'M SORRY I-", he stopped himself talking before he ruined this person's day any further. Yet he couldn't take his eyes off of this man's gorgeous face. Such chiselled features, and what a wonderful dark skin colour.

His whole face flushed and he could practically see the man grinning his almighty gorgeous grin at him. Then the beautiful man spoke-

"Oh, um, it's quite all right. I wasn't paying attention were I was walking, either, ha".

The man also looked rather nervous and began rubbing the back of his neck were he sat. He grabbed Cecil's hand and momentarily both their faces flushed at the same time. Although the man's was a darker colour and he seemed to smile even more, unlike Cecil who was bright pink and rather finding it hard not to start squealing at the beautiful man.

So when both were standing, the Gorgeous man began to turn away from Cecil, walk in the other direction and Cecil might never see him again.

So he blurted out-

"UM MY NAME'S CECIL WHAT'S YOURS?". And again his voice was squeeky and he was on the verge of squealing.

"Oh, um, my name's Carlos. Or Sharklos. Yeah. Do you, um, want my number or something?"

Cecil had almost stopped breathing by this point. His tentacles going nuts behind him, and the beautiful man's sharp tooth smile peered his heart like cupids arrow. So after exchanging numbers, the two parted, and Cecil barely made it home before breaking into a fit of laughter and letting his excitement consume him. He was loud, but he didn't care.

Oh, he would definitely want to see that man again.

Carlos arrived home with a smile on his face. Feeling lighter and finally settling on his couch in front of the tv. Smiling, and blushing and thinking of that seriously cute man he had seen today and exchanged numbers with.

He could hear someone squealing or something, and laughing. He just blocked it out, too happy and excited for the fact that he might actually not be alone any more.


End file.
